


The Guards Knew

by Cantatrice18



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Secrets, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Irileth's affair with her Jarl has not gone unnoticed, but she refuses to feel shame for what they've done.
Relationships: Balgruuf the Greater/Irileth
Kudos: 14





	The Guards Knew

The guards knew. Irileth was certain of it. How could they not, when it was clear that not a single room in Dragonsreach was set aside for her personal use. She had a pallet at the foot of the Jarl’s bed (outside the door during the years of his marriage), and a small chest of drawers in the corner of his room. For many years she’d needed nothing else. Now, though, the pallet lay empty.

She could not remember the first time she’d shared the Jarl’s bed. It had come so naturally, an extension of the protection she offered him during the day. She did remember the first time they’d made love. It had been a cold winter’s night, and the heat of his body had seared into her skin. They were quiet lovers – not passionate, but comforting. She felt no girlish nervousness around him, not for her position as his servant or for her race (though many would view the mixing of a Nord and a Dunmer with hostility). At night they were equals. 

The guards knew, and the mage as well. Avenicci, certainly. But whether out of fear or respect, none went so far as to remark on the pair. Irileth was grateful for their discretion, though she felt no shame for what she did. The Jarl deserved a lover like her, and she deserved him right back.


End file.
